1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing system, and a storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image of a device under test (DUT) such as a semiconductor device has been acquired, and various types of analysis such as an analysis of a failure point have been performed based on the image. For example, the following patent document 1 discloses a measurement device including a scanning electron microscope for measuring the line width of a circuit pattern formed on a semiconductor wafer. In this device, position detection in an observation image is performed using a template.